


Слияние

by VivienTeLin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Self-cest, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Фамильяры Ви - осколки Верджила, самые страшные из его воспоминаний. Мы видим в манге, что был еще один, четвертый - Фантом, самое страшное из чудовищ.Чем могло закончится сражение с ним? Что за воспоминание он хранил? Кем он был на самом деле?..





	Слияние

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с опорой на роман Devil May Cry Vol.1 и мангу Visions of V.  
> События романа утрамбованы между третьей и первой играми, с предположением, что Вердж тогда уже был подконтролен Мундусу. Ну и как-то его ломали до этого. Как-то. Кто-то.

_Нам ковали одежду из стали,_

_Наше тело — огненный горн,_

_Наши лица — закрытые печи,_

_Наше сердце — голодный дракон._

У. Блейк

 

Одолеть слабые осколки даже слишком просто и Фантом принимает иную свою форму, двуногую, почти человеческую. Мальчишка дергается в его лапе, хрипит, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Закатываются глаза, бессильно повисают руки. Фантом смотрит на него — когда-то одно с ним существо. Знает — если подержать еще немного, хрупкий мальчик умрет.

Роняет на пол, позволяя дышать. Мальчишка кашляет, сгибаясь, тянется к своей трости. Фантом ногой отпинывает ее в сторону, наклоняется, берет слабейшую их часть под подбородок. Заглядывает в зеленые глаза, расширенные от страха.

— Я стану твоим фамильяром, человечек. Но с одним условием.

Мальчишка сглатывает, подавляя приступ кашля. Слушает. Фантом усмехается, выпрямляясь.

— Я возьму твое тело. Не в смысле одержимости, не бойся. Как люди берут других людей.

Мальчик понимает не сразу. Лицо искривляется в брезгливой гримасе, когда Фантом широко улыбается. Заканчивает:

— Или я убью тебя. Выбирай.

Мальчик сжимается в комок, обнимает себя за плечи, дрожит. Медленно поднимает голову. В голосе мольба, подавленные слезы:

— Я хочу жить.

— Тогда раздевайся.

Он красив, тонкое изящное тело, по которому змеятся нити чужих татуировок. Фантом обходит его, кладет ладонь на круглый зад, впиваясь удлиняющимися когтями.

— Я буду здесь. И ниже. Все твое тело будет заполнено мной.

Смотрит, как мальчик дрожит от двусмысленности его слов. Обнимает со спины, оглаживая бока, мнет мягкий член и поджавшиеся яички. Кладет ладонь на шею, чуть сжимает, напоминая, что иной вариант — смерть, и он все еще рядом. По щекам мальчика текут слезы, Фантом слизывает их. Соленые. Вкусные. Разворачивает за плечи, притягивая к себе, заставляя почувствовать животом его вставший член, достающий мальчику почти до пупка.

— Он войдет в тебя настолько глубоко. Или еще глубже, если я захочу.

Того уже почти колотит, когда Фантом приказывает:

— Открой рот.

Он подчиняется сразу, Фантом прижимается к его губам, целует грубо, утверждая свою силу. Нечеловечески длинный язык проскальзывает почти в самое горло, мальчик давится, вскидывает руки, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Фантом перехватывает его за затылок, не позволяя отодвинуться, жадно смотрит в жмурящиеся глаза, чувствуя, как рыдают ему в рот. Отстраняется наконец, все еще стискивая плачущего мальчишку в объятиях. Ощущение хрупкого тела в руках будоражит, будит что-то еще, но Фантом только поднимает мальчика, несет к крепкому столу, выдержавшему проходивший рядом бой. Сажает на него, подцепляет под подбородок, заставляя смотреть в лицо.

— Сначала я возьму тебя в рот. Войду глубоко, так, что ты не сможешь дышать. Я буду брать тебя медленно, как приходит смерть, и кончу в твое горло, когда ты будешь близок к агонии. Потом переверну тебя и начну растягивать.

Он рассказывает не торопясь, со вкусом, снова доводя едва успокоившегося мальчишку до конвульсивных вздрагиваний. Прерывает свою речь резким приказом:

— Ложись. На спину, головой ко мне. Ноги согни и разведи, я хочу смотреть на тебя такого.

Он подчиняется сразу, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Фантом щурится довольно, гладит тонкую шею, перехваченную двумя оборотами шнурка. Рывком подтаскивает мальчика к краю, давит на лоб.

— Откинь голову. Открой рот.

Тот плачет, быстро поднимается худая грудь, словно он пытается надышаться впрок. Шепчет:

— Пожалуйста...

Ладонь Фантома сдавливает шею, и мальчик подчиняется, лежит, подставляя рот и зад сразу, испуганный до полусмерти, красивый, заплаканный. Фантом слепо гладит его лицо, любуясь телом. Становится странно неудобно собственное, на пальцах появляются бинты. Внутри скребутся осколки разбитых картин памяти, те, что достались только ему. Те, которые он топчет каблуками дорогих туфель прямо сейчас, а острые края режут тонкую подошву.

Он поглаживает себя, направляет в мягкую влажную глубину рта. Толкается в основание языка, приказывает:

— Глотай.

Чувствует, как судорожно мальчик пытается последовать приказу и проскальзывает глубже. Видит, прослеживает пальцами, как расширяется горло под напором. Двигается в нем, прижимается пахом к лицу. Смотрит как выгибается мальчишка, сжимает кулаки, дергается на столе. Но приказа не нарушает — не пытается укусить, ноги все еще широко разведены. Это сочетание терпения, боли, унижения и рефлекторных попыток сопротивляться сводит с ума.

Он кончает, как и обещал, когда мальчик едва жив от недостатка кислорода. Люди. Такие слабые, такие хрупкие. Такие восхитительные.

Он огибает стол, берет мальчика за бедра, резко подтягивает к себе. Смотрит в поднятое лицо.

— Теперь здесь. Я буду твоим, но сейчас — ты мой. Весь.

Мальчик только чуть кивает, откидываясь на спину. Кашляет до сих пор, прижимает ладонь к груди.

Фантом накрывает ее своей, сжимает. Смотрит, как мальчик морщится, отворачивается, когда в него проникает первый палец. Второй. Третий.

Он больше не плачет.

— Смотри на меня.

Смотрит. Фантом впивается взглядом в это лицо, равнодушное, почти окаменевшее. Чувствует, как кожа рассыпается бинтами, прикрывающими обнаженную, вечно нестерпимо болящую плоть. Как та покрывается твердой броней, обливается ей, холодной, приносящей облегчение. Скользкой.

Он входит резко, едва-едва растянув мальчика, и тот все-таки кричит. Вскидывается, опираясь на локти, смотрит уже не болезненно, не испуганно, не равнодушно даже — яростно. Фантом улыбается в ответ, широко, отчаянно.

— Я это ты.

Он вбивается в мягкое, обманчиво податливое, хрупкое тело, а смотрит в глаза силы, которая лишь выбирает момент, чтобы нанести удар. Восторг от этого равен, нет, превосходит восторг оргазма, ибо есть оргазм души. Передачи себя. Слияния.

Острие трости вонзается в грудь.

Ви наконец сводит колени. Тело все еще трясет от омерзения, оно болит, и Ви не отказывает себе — сворачивается клубком на этом кошмарном столе, рыдает.

И чувствует, как в нем, впервые за слишком долгие годы, рыдает переживший все это Гилвер.


End file.
